Walls trembling down
by Su3e
Summary: Happens during the Feast for Crows, what if she showed him her true desires? What if he revealed her his true nature? Are they strong enough to trust someone else than only themselves? Petyr Baelish/ aka Littlefinger and Sansa Stark/ Alayna Stone This is my first fanfiction, please leave me a note


_Sansa_

Alayna was reading an fragment of an old book she found in the library a day before, _Unnatural History_ of maester Barth, not that she has heard of him before. Back in her old times she wouldn´t read a book like this, all she would was beg her septa for more tales about chivalrous knights with long hair shimmering in the sun and beautiful maidens wainting for their heroes. She still remembered those tears she was drowning herself in when the bard singing such songs left her home. But that was past. She wasn't that stupid girl anymore, not in this world. Her eyes drifted away to the scenery behind the window, a soft blanket of ice was covering the hills already, making her feel that the Eyrie was really a safe place to be. She imagined what it would be like to fly over the mountains, see the world beneath her just as the dragons she was reading about.

Her thoughts were stolen in the moment she heard footsteps on the cold stone outside her chambers, they stopped when they were the loudest and the wooden door slowly opened, causing the reading light tremble as the soft breeze flew through it. A woman's head peered through them and Maddy presented her needs ,, Your father… lord Baelish has called for you''

A thought of her real father flew through her mind. Puzzled, she asked ,, Is something wrong?'' calling on her at this hour was strange and she felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash through her. Just as Maddy responded in calm voice ,, No I don't think so my dear, he awaits you in his chambers''

,, Thank you Maddy, I will go on my own'' Alayne responded with a soft smile.

As Maddy closed the door again, she slid from under her soft furs and checked on her light gown made out of silk and opened corset from soft leather, she tied the laces and put away few curls of her brown hair from her face and pinning them on the back of her head to get the form her eyes.

As she walked out of the door she could feel the air getting much colder and the icy floor under her feet. She thought about him and trembled a bit out of nervousness. She couldn't quite tell why she felt that way about him. He wasn't a knight from a tale. That was far from what he was. He was more like the quite opposite with his trades and cunning eyes. But she had to admit, he wasn't as repulsive as she thought of him in the Kings Landing. He was quite handsome in fact, with boyish features and silver in his hair making his eyes deepen and the greenish and silverfish color dancing around his pupils. He would be a good match for some maiden, if it wasn't of his cunning nature.

She reached his chambers, to find him sitting in his leather bounded chair and glass of dark red wine in his hand. He looked at her recognizing her in a moment and a playful grin dancing on his features. He wore a simple dark tunic not his casual doublet and she could make out the shape of his collarbone under it.

,, Alayna, dear I called you, for I have a gift for you and wanted to give it to you before I leave'' he smiled at her more honestly and got up from his chair, laying the papers he read on table behind him.

Her eyes locked on him wondering why he is leaving. When he turned from a table with something silver shining in his hand.

 _Petyr_

She was standing in front of him, with a puzzled look on her eyes. She still didn't know how to hide her emotions quite well. He could read her like an open book, he mastered this skill long ago. He was handling her a little brooch matching his own. She was a part of his house now and needed to be recognized. Even though it wasn't a position for her he would desire, but he could still feel the shame he felt the time ago, when he asked Cersei about it. This was at least a way he had his hands on the precious figure in this game.

With a soft grin he stepped closer to the girl and laid a soft touch on her shoulder to let him pin the brooch on her gown. He avoided her look, but could feel he eyes on his cheek. He softly pulled on the silk of her dress to straighten it self and pinned the light silver brooch under her collarbone. Pleased with the work he held the touch a little bit longer than was really needed, to feel her heartbeat under the soft silk fasten a bit and realized her body was failing to hide her nervousness. He gave himself the pleasure to look on her small breasts peering under the gown and found it rather surprising that her nipples hardened under the silk causing it to reveal their actual shape. He felt her breath stop for a little moment and realized her sweet perfume in the air. Was Sansa really thinking of him in that way? It made his heart cheer a little, until he remembered his plans with finding her a proper match, allowing him to continue in his play. But still, he felt a weird feeling in his gut, he didn't feel in a very long time. He wasn't a man of desire and lust. He made his living on it, but wasn't like any of his clients. It was too dangerous to let somebody to be so near him, see him vulnerable and overhearing his secrets. He always had that fault of letting his walls down when he felt the sensation and pleasure of another human being. It's roots were in his child years, when he dreamed of something better, hearing to songs and tales of brave knights. Of good always winning over evil and falling for a particular little lady.

He could see the resemblance of them too, but yet they were very different. Catelyn wasn't half as beautiful as Sansa was, and even didn't have the fierce nature. Sansa was different in many ways…

He let his thoughts fade away and broke the contact between the two of them. He quickly build his walls again a led her to a mirror. Standing in front of him, he smelled the scent of her soup she used for her hair. She broke the gaze and looked at him in the mirror, seizing him with her bright eyes, a wave of anxiety washed over him thinking if she hadn't seen his soft moment in his eyes. She locked her eyes on his and smiled. ,, Thank you lord Baelish, it is very beautiful.''

He smiled of proud, _give them something shimmering and…_ ,, Please, call me Petyr. You are a part of my house now'' he grinned. _Not in the position I wanted_

,, Petyr… may I ask, what are your intentions with leaving?'' a puzzled look furrowing her brows.

,, I was invited to a wedding of lord Lyonel Corbray… to a dull event. But since I got him his match and as the Protector of the Vale, it is my duty to appear in front of the smallfolk and nobles in such way…'' he mumbled the last words.

,, Oh I didn't know lord Corbray was in such position,… uhm have a pleasant time than'' she said softly with a little sad look on her face.

,, Not as pleasant, as if I stayed here, I'm sure…'' he whispered and looked away.

His words caused her to turn around and she locked her eyes with his. Hers being alive as an ocean and shimmering light from the candles on them.

She then did something that caught him off his guard, which was quite irregular for him.

 _Sansa_

She couldn't fight the sudden urge she felt towards him. She stood up on her tiptoes and softly pressed her lips on his. His scent of foreign spices and mint got her in a daze. His lips were surprisingly soft and after a short hesitation he responded with a more passionate kiss, she could feel his tongue tracing the curve of her lower lip and she let him in. She felt a new sensation, she never felt before. None of her previous kisses was like this, they were all aggressive or repulsive even. But this one was sweet and passionate, and caused her to feel a need she never felt before. She was hungry she realized, but not for any kind of food but him. This new feeling got her of her guard and she nearly fell to the ground. But Petyr steadied her and pulled her even closer to him, his body covering every inch of hers. She was afraid he would let go and leave as everybody she knew and hold dear. She looked him in the eye and saw they were dimmed, with desire and same hunger as she felt. It made her tremble a bit. His dwell like eyes were darkened. She realized it was maybe the first time she saw him off guard, showing her a hint of emotion. It wasn't Littlefinger who kissed it was Petyr, his nature causing the daze. Her didn't fulfill and draw closer again. Kissing her even more passionately, his tongue dancing with hers. She bit his lower lip a little, causing him make a little groan that made her even more brave, she tangled her right hand in his now messy hair. And he pulled away. Just to trace kisses on her collarbone and continuing more south between her breasts. It caused her to moan and she felt him grin. He returned to her neck kissing her softly, her name escaping his lips ,, _Sansa_ …'' Now she responded with more kisses and trailed them across his jaw, pulling at his ear a little and whispering ,, _Petyr_ …'' her voice full of desire. He hugged her waist and while kissing her passionately led her to his bed. It was covered in soft dark furs and silver cushions. He gently laid her on the furs, never letting go of her lips, as if they were his. He started pushing on her laces and letting her out of corset. She wondered how many times he did this before. She found his tunic and unbuttoned it. She felt his skin burn under her touch and she easily found the trace of his scar. He let go of her for a moment a looked at her with a warning in his eyes ,, Are you sure?'' he asked with voice covered by need. She bravely looked and him, feeling the blush on her cheeks and saw his face was covered in the very same blush ,, Yes '' she said. And he drew closer again still towering above her on his knees. He kissed her tenderly, with his lips hot. ,, You don't even know how long I waited for this" he whispered and went south with the kisses. She moaned when he kissed her inner thigh feeling the sensation on her skin where it was touched by his beard. He looked at her with a playful smile ,, I may have another gift for you…'' He buried his face in between her legs, getting her panties off with a single move. He then did something really surprising. He kissed her on her lips down there, his slender arms around her thighs. He made circles around her soft part causing her feel the warm liquid pouring there. He gratefully licked it, searching with his tongue for more. She moaned his name and he fastened his moves. She felt an unknown feel of joy rising and called for his name once more, this time making him stop and look at her with curiosity. She sat up to face him and whispered his name again. She felt proud for surprising him when she kissed him passionately, now tasting the foreign taste of her. She made him groan more loudly and pushed herself back to furs with him hugging her, she made her way to his breeches and pulled them down with a single move causing him raise his eyebrow. He buried her in his kisses and she felt his hardness against her wet parts and hugged him closer. He drew himself away a little whispering ,, No, I can't… you know what would happen'' pain in his voice hearable. The sensation she felt was to strong to let it go. '' I…want you Petyr'' she whispered. And he didn't need any more. He pushed himself in her and she felt a harsh pain causing a tear escaping her eye. Petyr looked at her worried and kissed her gently. She felt strange with him inside her. But it made sense, she felt whole and strong. She was his and he was hers. She wasn't dumb to think she would ever know him fully or own him, but at this precious moment his belonged to her and she saw his vulnerability. He made a slow thrust causing a deep moan escape her throat. He whispered in her ear hovering closely about her

,, You are the one I've been waiting for…'' A puzzled look appeared on her face and he blushed before making another thrust.


End file.
